This invention is in the field of water distribution systems and particularly a system for distributing water in a multi-storied building.
It has heretofore been proposed to provide water distribution systems in multi-storied buildings including means defining an air chamber adapted to be placed under pressure by the water supply and multiple distribution conduits whereby the pressure of the air would tend to reduce surges in water pressure in the event of simultaneous use of several distribution conduits. Such prior devices are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. to Cantwell 648,847 and the U.S. Pat. No. to Fraick 3,410,302. The devices of those patents are of complicated construction and bulky and provision must be made for their accommodation within the confines of the building. There is a need for a water distribution system that can be installed in a building of conventional wall dimensions and of economical construction.